What Used To Be
by Makoto Washi
Summary: IYxYYH Yusuke is poisoned, his friends are being held hostage, he has only 2 weeks to find the antidote, and the only person that can help him is the one that hates him the most Kagome.


Full Summary: IYxYYH; Kagome has hated Yusuke ever since he did something that had lost her trust and friendship on her 13th birthday. But what happens now that Yusuke's poisoned, his friends are captured, he has only 2 weeks to find the antidote to the poison, and the only person that can help him is the one that hates him the most; Kagome.

Shortened Summary: IYxYYH; Yusuke is poisoned, his friends are being held hostage, he has only 2 weeks to find the antidote, and the only person that can help him is the one that hates him the most; Kagome.

What to type, what to type...

Hmm.

I don't know

Nahahahahahaa...

Ok, this is boring.

Righty-o, what's next?

Oh, yes, the story, right...heheh.

Disclaimer: Me no own the sek-c bishies of InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the series in general, for if I did, I would sue every single one of your butts for even STARING at them! XD

.:.---.:.---.:.

What Used To Be

;;Prologue;;

"'Gome!" A handsome boy of around the age of fourteen called out to his friend. His friend he had called out to turned around, a soft smile gracing her angel-like face. "Hey Pasty! Pasty, I'm so excited! Tomorrow's my 13th birthday!" Kagome exclaimed, running up to her best friend of almost thirteen years. Yusuke laughed at his friend's excitement. He was happy that his best friend was happy. He had even decided to ignore the fact that she had called him "Pasty", a nickname he had acquired from Kagome when he was a toddler. Was it his fault he enjoyed the taste of the purple colored paste? HELL NO, but apparently Kagome liked reminding the 14 year old of his toddler years… "Yah, I know 'Gome, it's the only thing you'll ever talk about these days. To tell you the truth, turning thirteen isn't really that great!" He ruffled her raven-black bangs like a dog, laughing at the newfound scowl on her face. "Pasty! Don't do that!" Yusuke ruffled her hair again before running off, cackling like a mad man. Kagome huffed, chasing after the evil little prick.

Yes, tomorrow was Kagome Higurashi's 13th birthday, the day she became a teenager like her idol, Yusuke Urameshi. Yes, you heard correctly, her _idol_. She would never admit it to the cocky teen's face, but she admired how strong Yusuke was and his way of handling things (even if it meant resulting to violence.), or the way he had a talent to get out of any situation he didn't like (for example: going to school!). She admired his way of getting along with people (as long as Yusuke didn't grope the person if it was a pretty girl, and as long as the person didn't manage to strike a nerve and make Yusuke terribly mad.) She even enjoyed and admired his pranks and tricks that he pulled on unsuspecting bystanders! And…truth be told…She thought she possibly liked the cocky punk as more than a friend…

Yusuke Urameshi was currently 14. He lived with only his mom, and sometimes went to Kagome's house to sleep or eat. ("Moocher." Kagome had once called him.) He had jet-black hair that he often slicked back. (Personally, Kagome thought his hair looked better with his hair left down. Her word for it? Cute. That's mainly why Yusuke left his hair up so no one would go around calling him cute.) His eyes were a rich, chocolate brown color, and he was also about a 4 inches taller than Kagome. He didn't have many friends due to his reputation and bully status, which Kagome didn't really approve him of being a bully, but she stuck by his side anyways.

Kagome Higurashi was currently 12, and as you know, is turning 13 tomorrow. She lives with her mom, little brother Sota, and her grandfather. Oh, and not to mention her fat cat Buyo! She had black hair that was at a mid-back length, with a blue shine to it, and her eyes were a deep, crystal-like blue. Occasionally her main attire consisted of a skirt (not too short of course; Yusuke would always be the little perv he was and try to sneak a peek.) and a comfortable t-shirt that usually had some sarcastic remark printed on it.

Kagome's mom, Ame, and Yusuke's mom, Atsuko, had been friends since junior high, so it was only logical that their kids would become friends too. Yusuke and Kagome hadn't really hung out with anyone else besides each other. There was another girl that Yusuke was friends with, and her name was Keiko, but he didn't spend half as much time with her as he did with Kagome. Kagome, on the other hand, had plenty of other friends to hang out with (this being because Yusuke had a fearful reputation of being Sarayashiki Junior High's toughest punk.), but she decided to always spend most of her time with he longtime friend.

Both kids had been through rough times together, especially when Yusuke's mom had been put into the hospital for liver failure and had gone through surgery to get a new liver (this was the effect of her over-excessive drinking problem), and when Kagome's dad had died when she was 9. Either ways, both of them had been there for a shoulder to cry on or to reassure one another. Hardships just brought the duo closer together.

Kagome and Yusuke had made up nicknames for each other. While Yusuke's was plain, simple, and unoriginal, Kagome's nickname for Yusuke was the exact opposite. And damn straight did it annoy the bajebus outta him! They even had their own friendship song, which was "The Garden of Everything" which they loved to sing together when they where alone. Kagome liked it because of the duet of Steve Conte with Maaya Sakamoto, and how their vocals went great together. Yusuke simply liked it because Kagome did. The two were hardly seen apart, aside from the occasional sleepover or two Kagome attended (which Yusuke would often beg or try to sneak in, XD.), and really, it was a wonder to society as to why the two teens (well, teen, and almost teen) hadn't hooked up yet…

All in all, "'Gome" and "Pasty" had a history together.

"Hey 'Gome! If I tell you what I got you for your birthday, would you stop chasing me?" Yusuke called over his shoulder. He didn't really think bribery would work on the A Honor Roll student, but luckily enough for him, it did; Kagome had come to a screeching stop and was eyeing Yusuke questioningly. "Would you really?" Yusuke made a look on his face that he hoped looked like he was reconsidering the whole ordeal. "Yup! But you have to promise to act surprised when you get it!" Kagome nodded vigorously, her head snapping back, giving her a whiplash. "Oww…" She muttered rubbing the back of her neck. Yusuke just laughed. "You alright?" -A curt nod from Kagome- "Well, anyways…Oh look, is that Hojo, that one guy that won't leave you alone?" He pointed behind Kagome to the stairs of the Sunset Shrine steps. "What!" She turned around so fast that she gave herself another whiplash. "Oww…Wait, hey, there's no Hojo…" She turned back around to chew Yusuke out, only to find where he was once standing, empty. Kagome fumed; how dare he trick her like that to get out of a tight situation! (But then again, deep down, she was awed by his "disappearing act" ) "**YUSUKE!**"

Yusuke laughed silently to himself from behind the shrine well house. Ha, that girl was so…_gullible! _She was just going to have to wait until tomorrow for his dear surprise and hopefully meaning present that followed afterwards.

.:.---.:.---.:. Her 13th Birthday .:.---.:.---.:.

There were balloons all the colors of the rainbow tied to every post in the Higurashi Sunset Shrine, colorful streamers decorating the doorways and gaps from wooden post to post. Asian pop music was playing and a few sugar-high kids were singing along and dancing to songs like "STEP You" by Ayumi Hamasaki and "Cha Cha" by Eugene. Multiple games were going on that ranged from games like "Pin the Tail On the Donkey" (which is actually quite a dangerous game if you give a kid who's had about 50 pixie stix a sharp object, and you blindfold that kid. Yes, quite dangerous _indeed_.), to "Spin the Bottle" (which Kagome had refused to play after finding out that Hojo was going to play.) A large table in the middle of the yard of Sunset Shrine held the birthday girl's presents, and Kagome was just itching to get her hands on every single package and rip the wrapping paper off of them.

"Yo 'Gome!"

Kagome smiled to herself on hearing the familiar loud voice of her best friend. She looked to the shrine steps to see Yusuke and his mother Atsuko running up them. Actually, it was Yusuke doing all the running. He was wearing his usual attire, being his green school uniform. He waved a package about the size of a shoebox in the air as he jogged towards the birthday girl. "Yo yourself Pasty! So, is that what cha got me?" Kagome tried to snatch the present away from Yusuke to try to figure out what it was. Being the mean one that he was, Yusuke held the present just above Kagome's reach. "Aww, Yusuke! Can't I just have a little peek? Just a little one?" Yusuke shook his head "No" laughing. Kagome pouted, saying "Fine" and told him to put the present on the table along with the rest of the pile. He watched Kagome walk off to talk to the other kids. She was wearing a pleated jean skirt that reached halfway down her thighs to her knees and a t-shirt that said "You're just jealous 'cause the voices talk to **me** and not **you!"** He smirked at that, wondering if Kagome knew how little of imagination that skintight shirt would leave any guy from a mile away. He had to admit though…She did look nice.

After setting the present down, Yusuke took in the scene around him. There was kids from his grade, as well as Kagome's, running around the shrine grounds, joking around, congratulating Kagome for turning thirteen. He noticed a few of Kagome's friends, including Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi, who were constantly trying to hook her up with that Hojo guy that always followed her. He didn't know why that bothered him, but it did… Hojo was at the party too. One of his friends, Keiko, was there too. Maybe he'd go talk to her later…Nah, it was Kagome's special day, why not use up all his sarcastic remarks on her? Besides, her reactions were always a lot more amusing than Keiko's.

Music was blasting, but it wasn't his kind. He was more into indie j-rock and j-rock in general. Music was one thing him and Kagome could never agree on. Just as who gets the last cookie was another thing they could never agree on as children. The only song they could ever agree on was their friendship song. The games looked okay, but what he really wanted was to eat the cake. Yah, yah, it was selfish of him, but he hadn't eaten breakfast OR lunch, so might as well get his fill before devoting the rest of the day to his best friend, ne? With that last thought he walked around, looking for Sota, Kagome's little brother, to play and talk with.

.:.---.:.---.:.Happy Birthday Singin'! .:.---.:.---.:.

"Everyone!" Ame and Atsuko announced together. "It's time to embarrass this sweet little lady by singing 'Happy Birthday' and staring at her the whole time we're singing!" Kagome gasped and glared at her mother and her mother's best friend as Yusuke, well, Yusuke just laughed like there was no tomorrow. "Ok Kagome, let's go!" Yusuke grunted as he lifted Kagome and put her over his shoulder as if he was King-Kong carrying a poor victim. "**YUSUKE URAMESHI, YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!**" Despite Kagome's jabs to his back with her elbow and her kicks to his chest, Yusuke didn't set her down until they reached the table covered with presents and now a gigantic half-n-half calk. He plopped her down right on top of the table for everyone at the birthday party to see. "Presenting…Kagome Higurashi! SING IT!" A crimson blush graced Kagome's features.

Everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday' totally off tune, and that made Kagome smile a little. She held her skirt down to her thighs and kept her eyes glued and shut to the ground until the horrid song of embarrassment was over. Once she heard everyone stop singing and begin to clap, she looked at everyone around her, smiling, before jumping off the table. Her mother said a few words (more like a speech) about how proud she was of "her baby" and how the years had gone by and how she was growing up too fast. Another blush erupted over her face. "Mama…" She muttered. "Oh right! PRESENTS!" Sometimes Kagome wondered about her mother, she really did. Ame signaled for her daughter to open her presents, and the second Kagome got a feral look into her eyes, everyone backed away from the table in fear of getting hit by a random box or a shower of wrapping paper.

.:.---.:.---.:.The Last Present, Yusuke's Present .:.---.:.---.:.

After the party ended and everyone had gone home, the Higurashi family and Yusuke and Atsuko went to a Japanese buffet restaurant. It wasn't too fancy, and it wasn't too dumpy. It was just right for Kagome on her 13th birthday. Kagome had yet to open Yusuke and Atsuko's present, for she decided that she wanted to open it just before they all left the restaurant.

Kagome had received a few odd gifts along with gifts that she really liked. Amongst the odd gifts were a loofa sponge, a case of blank CDs, and a vile of pink liquid. She had no clue what the vile of pink liquid was, but she decided to keep it anyways, even though the giver of the gift was unknown. The gifts she really liked were a few posters of her favorite actors, a black and red shirt that said "FEAR ME" and had a kitten on the back, a matching skirt with the kitten in the left bottom corner of it, some lip-gloss (she never really cared for eye liner or anything like that.) and BoA's new album **Girl's On Top**. All in all, she thanked every single person for getting her the gifts.

After everyone had finished his or her foods and desert, Kagome pulled out the last and final present. A jolt of excitement went through Kagome. She was excited to find out what her best friend had gotten her. She couldn't help but think "It better be good" considering what she had gotten him for his 13th birthday; concert tickets to see Dir en Grey. Yusuke couldn't stop thanking her for three weeks until the concert date arrived…and 3 weeks after the concert passed.

Kagome glanced at Yusuke to see his posture, trying to see if it could give any indication to what her present was before hand. He sat leaned back with his arms crossed across his chest, a slight smile on his lips. 'Open it' he mouthed to her, and she nodded back in response. This present she opened carefully for some odd reason… Well, Yusuke _was_ known for his little pranks and tricks, so taking precautions was normal, she guessed. Kagome untied the blue paper ribbon and put it to the side as she peeled off the shiny silver and blue wrapper. _So far so good, _she thought.

She lifted the top, only to freeze halfway in her motion. _What the…?_ She thought incredulously at the inside of the box. It looked like there was something - a LOT of somethings - moving around inside and a clicking noise was emanating from the box as well. Realization soon hit her as she realized what was inside. "Oh my gosh…"

Roaches.

The vilest things on EARTH, and Yusuke knew she had a gigantic phobia of the little monsters.

A scream bubbled up in her throat, and it was let out as one of the disgusting creatures crawled out of the box and onto her arm. She screamed bloody murder and ran out of the restaurant frantically rubbing her arms. To her, it felt like there were now millions of roaches now crawling all over her, and she couldn't stand it.

"Yusuke!" Atsuko shouted, smacking her son upside his head. "Go apologize - NOW." Yusuke didn't argue as he ran after Kagome. He had NOT expected that kind of reaction from his best friend, well, probably now EX-best friend. He thought she would have taken the box and thrown it at him, but not a bloody murder scream that could wake the dead.

Underneath all the roaches in that box laid his real present wrapped in red. It was a golden locket shaped like a heart. Inside it was a picture of him and Kagome at the theme park in the picture booth acting as silly as ever. Inscribed on the back was…

Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather were waiting anxiously upon the return of their 13th year old relative and Yusuke, along with Atsuko. Unfortunately, neither of them returned.

That was the moment that Kagome was put in a comatose state that would last for the next year, and that Yusuke had died…

Hmm, weren't expecting that ending now were you? Guess what? Neither was I! XD. But don't worry, Yusuke's not gone for good and Kagome wakes up like it says (hints, indicates, etc…). And yes, this IS a Yusuke/Kagome fic and… aUgh, can't give anything else away. ANYWAYS, please review while I go and make Yusuke-sama sing to "I Crossin' The Star" by Kimura Yuki, XD XD XD. And YES, I realize that Kagome's nickname is the most STUPID thing you could've possibly ever heard, but hey, can't help it. My mind is a little slow when it comes to originality, XD.

Makoto Washi


End file.
